


Saint Petersburg: July 2017

by Eliza



Series: The (15) Kisses Album [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: Having international skating stars to do some of the workshops at Yakov's training camp made the event even more prestigious. But Yuri wasn't one of them.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The (15) Kisses Album [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Saint Petersburg: July 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lessons
> 
> See the series for notes

Yakov's training camps were already famous, but having international skating stars to do some of the workshops made this year's event even more prestigious. Yuri wasn't one of them. He didn't have the patience. But it was more than entertaining watching the others. Victor and Mila were on the other rink, training the juniors the way they’d all been trained–it was Yakov's camp after all. Yuuri seemed to be mostly playing with the younger novices, although when Yakov called him over, he listened intently and then changed the games a bit. 

Otabek had the toughest group, the ones on the novice/junior borderline. All of them either embarrassed to be in the class or excited to be one step closer to juniors. Yuri had pushed Yakov to create this third level on the strength of the story Otabek had told him about being the oldest in the novice class in the camp they’d both attended 7 years ago. Yuri really didn't remember it himself, other than being determined to prove he belonged there, but he could see that it would be cruel to make 13-year-olds practice with the 7-year-olds. 

He was actually really good with them. The girls had quit being giggly after the first hour and the boys had quit posturing by the end of the first session. Yuri got a shot of “Professor Altin” and his gaggle of adoring ducklings just as they all raised their hands to answer a question. It was nauseatingly cute which he was sure Otabek’s sisters would appreciate. 

As Yuri was making a few creative adjustments on the picture he was going to send to Lauren, Otabek called, "Yuri! Get your skates on. I need another pair of eyes out here." 

Oh, fuck. This was going to be a disaster. "I didn't bring them," Yuri called back.

"Liar," Katsudon sing-songed from the other end of the ice. Yuri really considered giving him the finger, but all the smallest ones were watching him. 

"Come help me anyway?” Otabek asked. Damn it, this time he _asked_. “I'd like to get everyone working on spins."

"I'll be right back," Yuri grumbled and headed toward the dressing rooms. The "teachers" were keeping their stuff in the physio room, leaving the dressing room proper for the students. He heard a cacophony from the ice as Otabek came in and closed the door. 

"I've given them 10, so Yuuri is spreading out to do jumps with the little ones. I think that will be long enough to convince him it isn't a good idea," Otabek said, grinning. 

"Speaking of not good ideas…," Yuri said, plopping himself down on a bench and loosening the laces on his skates. Otabek pulled over a stool to sit in front of him to help. 

"It’ll be fine. I need you to show them classic form. I do too many modifications to my spins." 

"And you’re still winning gold with them." 

"It's good for them to see the differences. Also, they deserve individual advice and I can't get to them all."

Yuri shoved his foot into a boot and then glared at Otabek. "You miss me. And you're a horny bastard who can’t keep his hands off of me, so you're making me play teacher with you so I’m within reach." 

Otabek smiled and leaned in, bracing himself with a hand high up on Yuri's thigh. "Guilty," he said and kissed Yuri. 

As far as defusing a situation, Otabek had this technique down. Yuri found it impossible to stay cranky when all of his attention was being enticed by the touch of Otabek’s hands, the warmth of his lips, the taste of him. Yuri let out his breath with a sigh and threaded his fingers in Otabek's hair, holding him still for a second kiss. 

But kisses do eventually end.

“Why are you staying with Victor?” Yuri gave Otabek’s hair a light tug before letting go. He knew he was whining, but it was horrible to have Otabek in the same city and not be able to wake up with him.

“Because Victor asked, and I already knew that the bed in the spare room was comfortable,” Otabek said, while making a point of _not_ saying that they _both_ knew how comfortable that bed was. Victor would have let Yuri stay, too, but Yuri just…couldn’t. Not with both Victor and Yuuri home. Otabek reached up and pushed Yuri’s bangs back. “It’s not like having me stay in Lilia’s spare room would have been any easier. Are you still coming to help me move?” 

“You’ve paid movers to help you move. Into your attic room.” In Helsinki! Fuck, yeah, Yuri was going to help him move.

“It’s the _whole_ attic and it has a gorgeous view. I need someone to help me unpack.” 

Otabek slid his hand higher up Yuri’s thigh, his thumb slipping into the crease at Yuri’s hip, and there was no way this was going to help get Yuri out onto the ice in a state suitable for a bunch of barely pubescent fledglings.

“You need me to help you find your sex toys?” 

God, the things he could do to wipe that delicious smirk off of Otabek’s face.

“Maybe.” 

“Bullshit. You’ve got the contents of all your boxes itemized on a spreadsheet, I know it.” Yuri put on a pout. He was feeling in full brat mode today, might as well go with it. 

Otabek leaned in and licked Yuri’s lower lip. “Maybe,” he whispered.

Before they could get _really_ distracted, Katsudon burst through the door and leaned against the wall, a stunned look on his face. “That was…. I don’t…. “ He frowned for a moment as he seemed to focus on them. “Did I interrupt something?” 

“Yes,” Otabek said, getting his grin under control as he stood up. “Thank you. I should get back to the kids. Yuri—?”

“I _was_ putting my skates on before you decided to help.” 

“Hm,” Katsudon said, nodding. “Victor helps like that, too.”

“I don’t need to know that!” And _this_ was why he wasn’t staying at Victor’s. “Get him the fuck out of here. Go!” It was going to be a long week before they could get on that train.


End file.
